Shes Here to Cause Trouble Fanfiction
by iwishonairplanes
Summary: Campbell's younger sister moves out to be with him, but once she meets Zig, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Campbell was sitting with Maya, Tristian,and Tori in the cafeteria when he felt two hands cover his eyes. A girl with curly light brown hair, hazel eyes and light complexion was behind him.  
"Guess who!" she said. Campbell's face scrunched up.  
"Ummm, I dont know, who?" Campbell said. Maya seemed a little confused at what was going on. When the girl let go and he turned around his face lit up. "Carli! What are you doing here? " Campbell hugged her. Carli was Campbell's younger sister.  
"Well, I skipped 8th grade so mom said I could fly out and stay with you! Surprise!" Carli smiled and hugged Campbell again.  
"Well, sit down!" Campbell smiled. Maya did a fake cough to catch their attention. "Oh, my bad, this is Maya, Tristian and Tori."  
" Nice to meet you." Carli smiled. Just then the bell rang. "Hey Cam, do you mind walking me to my class?" she asked.  
"Yeah, course!" He replied. They walked of and Maya walked with Tori and Tristian to French.  
"Well puck bunny, seems like you have some competition!" Tori laughed.  
"Haha, very funny, she's his sister, I have nothing to worry about." Maya replied  
"He's probably gonna be ignoring you to be with her though." Tristian said.  
"It doesn't bug me, he hasn't seen her in while so it's fine." Maya said confidently, but inside she knew Tristian was right, and she had some competition now.  
After school Campbell, Tristian, Tori, Zig and Carli went over to Maya's house just to hang out.  
"So Carli, you like Degrassi so far?"Zig asked while taking a handful of chips. Tori had introduced her to him on their way to Maya's house.  
"Hard to judge, you know since it's my first day." She answered. She kept talking and laughing with the crew but she kept looking over at Zig, and he did as well. Carli was in her varsity surf team and also on the girls varsity hockey team.  
"So hockey runs in the family. " Maya laughed. Carli giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess, um, where's your bathroom?" She asked  
"Ugh, Zig can you show her?"  
"Sureee" Zig sighed. They went up the stairs and started walking down the hall.  
"So Tori's your girlfriend?" Carli asked. The chains attached to her jeans kept thumping behind her.  
"Yeah, why?" Zig asked.  
"Your way to cute to be going out with her." Carli said. She had a slight smirk, just like Eli's.  
"I am?" he asked. His face started to heat up.  
"Yeah." Once they reached the door to the bathroom, they stopped and looked at each other. "I would've jumped at the chance to date you, but your dating her, right?" Carli said. Her eyebrow rose and the smirk reappeared. Zig started to blush. Carli wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "But then again, Im Carli Saunders, and I don't care." She leaned in and kissed him. Soon Zig started kissing her back and she pushed away after a bit. "Don't worry, it's our little secret." Carli strutted of and Zig stared as her biker boots carried her down, soon he followed and they went back to hanging out. Once it was time to leave Campbell and Carli left together.  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything bad back there." Campbell asked as they walked.  
"Maybeeee" Carli smirked.  
"Carli!" Campbell yelled. Carli laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Carli woke up before Campbell so she got ready and left without him. She got to her locker and found Zig looking through his next to her.

"Oh, we're locker partners." Carli said awkwardly.

"Hey Carli, listen I'm really sorry about yesterday, it's just me and Tori had been fighting and I don't know, you were right there and I just didn't think at the moment. Can we just put that all behind us and start over as friends?" Zig said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. And I'm not the type to kiss and tell so you don't need to worry about your little secret." Carli said. She took her books, slammed the locker and walked away. Everyone was just starting to walk into school so she made her way to the cafeteria. She sat down with Maya to eat her breakfast.

"So, after one day have you made your decision about liking Degrassi?" Maya chuckled.

"Egh, it's ok, I mean there isn't much about it. There isn't a female hockey team so forget about sports; there isn't a drama club either so,"

"Yeah there is! Eli's the president of the drama club." Maya pointed to him. "He looks more like your brother then Campbell does. "She giggled. Carli then laughed and finished her breakfast.

"Is it too late to join?" Carli asked.

"I'm not sure; you can ask Tori or Tristian." Just then Tori and Tristian walked in.

"Ask us what?" Tori smiled.

"If it's too late to join the drama club." Carli answered.

"No, Eli's still looking for late members, you should totally join." She said perkily.

"Oh I will." She had a lopsided smile, just like Eli's.

After classes Carli ran to the drama club room and caught Eli inside looking over something on a notebook. She knocked on the open door to catch his attention.

"Oh, hi, come on in. Are you a late joining member?" he asked.

"Yeah, is there some type of initiation I have to go through?" Carli chuckled.

"Nah, just join and wait for the rest to fall in." Eli smiled.

"So when's the next play?" Carli asked.

"Well, actually were trying to come up with an idea for the play…" Eli was cut off when Tori came storming down the hallway and Zig following her.

"Just leave me alone! I can't believe you! She's here for one day and you go on and kiss her! Just leave me alone, I have drama. "Tori walked in and caught a glimpse of Carli then laughed. " If you're gonna join the club, I'm leaving." She crossed her arms.

Tori's outfit- dont_give_damm_about_my/set?id=50648183#stream_box

Carli's outfit- untitled_404/set?id=55725252#stream_box

Eli's outfit- cgi/set?id=56496794

Tristian's outfit- cgi/set?id=56497050

Zig's outfit- cgi/set?id=56496433

Maya's outfit- untitled_364/set?id=49330254#stream_box


	3. Chapter 3

"Pardon?" said Eli.

"Why? You were the one who said I should join." Carli said.

"Before I knew you were locking lips with MY boyfriend the other day. " Tori raged. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "I repeat if she joins, I leave."

"Why can't you just put up with each other for 45 minutes a day?" Eli said. "Or, what we could do is have a competition. Actress vs. Actress and then have the rest of the members vote on whom." Eli replied.

"That's stupid, just because her boyfriend kissed me I have to compete with her?" Carli asked.

"What, too scared to lose little miss everything?" Tori said sarcastically.

Carli glared at Tori and walked up to her to be face to face.

"I don't lose. I don't ever lose." Her voice had a certain growl and she had her lopsided smirk on.

"Oh my gosh!" Eli screeched. "You have my smirk! That's sort of creepy." Carli looked over to him keeping the glare. "Just trying to break the tension." He raised his hands showing he backed off.

Once the rest of the members got there, Eli started them off. They each had to do an improvised monologue. Tori based hers of how a girl had kissed her boyfriend she loved and now she was heartbroken. Carli based hers of her father's death, and included tears. They then had to sing a song. Tori sang Lights by Ellie Goulding and Carli sang Old School Love by Megan and Nicole. The last challenge was to stage a fight together.

"After the stage fight, everyone else will vote for who they think will make a better addition to the club."

They started the fight. Tori threw a fake slap and Carli twisted her face to make it look fine, then flung a punch. Tori twitched her head back. Her face was scrunched up with anger and she kicked. Carli pretended to fall down, flipped back up and held Tori's arm behind her back. Tori shook her off. Carli felt a bit more edge in it though. After a few more kicks and punches Tori seemed to shake with anger, that's when she threw a real punch at Carli.

"Ow!" Carli bent down covering her nose. "Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" Eli helped Carli up.

"Ok, your bleeding, come on, I'll help you to the nurse's office, everyone else go back to your knitting or whatever." Eli took Carli to the nurse's office.

After school when Carli went home Campbell started questioning her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That girl Tori punched me in Drama. We were supposed to be staging a fight and she punched me for real. She got caught up cause I kissed Zig."

"I think you hold the record for most drama at Degrassi in the least amount amount of time." Campbell joked.

"All I know is that she's going to meet Puck tomoroow." Carli said angrily. She continued to stomp angrily down the sidewalk.

" You are not taking your metal hockey stick with you tomoroow." Campbell said.


End file.
